1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gasket. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio frequency and electromagnetic interference gasket for a Hi-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector.
2. Background Art
HDMI is a transmission interface developed for next generation multimedia audio/video systems including DVD players, game box converters, TV boxes, etc. The maximum transmission speed of an HDMI interface can be as high as 5 Gb/s. In addition to a video signal, an HDMI interface can simultaneously transmit an 8-channel audio signal. Because HDMI is practical for transmitting digital data without compression, it effectively reduces signal interference and attenuation due to conversion between digital signal and analog signals. An HDMI connector is a small-size connector developed following the step of SATA (Serial AT attachment) interface connector.
As operating frequencies increase, reducing Electromagnetic interference (EMI) becomes more important. Although EMI affects different types of cable connectors, HDMI connectors are particularly susceptible to EMI due to their high operating frequency. EMI shielded cables and connector assemblies are frequently used for the transmission of data signals between programmable instruments, such as computers and the like, as well as in other environments in which electrical and electromagnetic radiation can be expected to interfere with the electrical signals carried by the interconnecting cables and connector assemblies. Shielding has been used for years in electrical connectors to keep unwanted radio frequency and RFI/EMI and electromagnetic pulses (EMP) from interfering with signals carried by contacts in connectors. In a simple case, EMI is reduced by mounting or connecting the HDMI connector to a printed circuit board, which is a ground plane. When the shell of the HDMI connector is electrically referenced to the ground plane, the shell of the HDMI connector itself may become a significant source of EMI energy and contribute EMI energy to the shield of the inserted video cable.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a gasket on a connector, such as a HDMI connector, that reduces EMI.